yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys
| romaji_name = Nefutisu no Hōōshin | trans_name = Phoenix God of Nephthys | image = SacredPhoenixofNephthys-SDOK-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 2400 | def = 1600 | passcode = 61441708 | effect_types = Trigger, Trigger | vilore = Trong Giai đoạn Chờ kế tiếp của bạn sau khi lá này đã bị tiêu diệt bởi một hiệu ứng bài và gửi vào Mộ: Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá này từ Mộ. Khi bạn làm thế: Hủy tất cả Bài Phép và Bẫy trên sân. | lore = During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When you do: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. | fr_lore = Durant votre prochaine Standby Phase après que cette carte a été détruite par un effet de carte et envoyée au Cimetière : Invoquez Spécialement cette carte depuis le Cimetière. Lorsque vous le faites : détruisez toutes les Cartes Magie/Piège sur le Terrain. | de_lore = Während deiner nächsten Standby Phase, nachdem diese Karte durch einen Karteneffekt zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wurde: Beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung vom Friedhof. Wenn du dies tust: Zerstöre alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten auf dem Spielfeld. | it_lore = Durante la tua prossima Standby Phase dopo che questa carta è stata distrutta dall'effetto di una carta e mandata al Cimitero: Evoca Specialmente questa carta dal Cimitero. Quando lo fai: distruggi tutte le Carte Magia e Trappola sul Terreno. | pt_lore = Durante a próxima Standby Phase depois que esta carta foi destruída pelo efeito de uma carta e enviada ao Cemitério: Invoque por Invocação-Especial esta carta do Cemitério. Quando você fizer isto: Destrua todas as cartas Mágicas e Armadilhas no campo. | es_lore = Durante tu próxima Standby Phase después de que esta carta fue destruida por el efecto de una carta y mandada al Cementerio: Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial desde el Cementerio. Cuando lo haces: destruye todas las Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa en el Campo. | ja_lore = このカードがカードの効果によって破壊され墓地へ送られた場合、 次の自分のスタンバイフェイズ時にこのカードを墓地から特殊召喚する。 この効果で特殊召喚に成功した時、フィールド上に存在する魔法・罠カードを全て破壊する。 | zh_lore = 此卡因卡牌效果被破坏并送入墓地的场合，下一个我方准备阶段时从墓地特殊召唤此卡。以此效果特殊召唤成功时，破坏场上的全部魔法、陷阱卡。 | ko_lore = 이 몬스터가 카드의 효과에 의해서 파괴되었을 경우, 다음 자신의 스텐바이 페이즈시에 이 카드를 특수 소환한다. 이 방법으로 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우, 필드 위의 마법 / 함정 카드를 전부 파괴한다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = The Forever Ones (Ultra Rare) | gx02_sets = Emergent Fire (Ultra Rare) | wc6_sets = Flaming Eternity (Ultra Rare) Special Summon Collection C (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | related_to_archseries = * Dark counterpart * Metaphys | action = Activates from your Graveyard | m/s/t = * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = Special Summons itself from your Graveyard | misc = * Cover Cards * Female | database_id = 6236 }}